Hazards (Super Treadmill)
A List of Hazards in the game Super Treadmill. A hazard usually has a stronger, more dangerous variant (except for some like cacti and bombs). Cacti Cacti are hazards in Super Treadmill. Appearance A brown cactus in a tan pot. They have a blue mouth. They are the most common hazard, acting as spikes. Game information Billy will have to jump over gaps/small openings with a cactus (cacti plural) at the bottom. Sometimes, if the player falls on a cacti, they will be damaged but be given a large boost up, higher than they could jump. Candles Candles are hazards in Super Treadmill. Appearance They appear as white coloured candle that have been lit. Game information Candles that are dropped onto the conveyor belt in pairs of two. They serve kind of the same purpose as cacti, but are much bigger, making them more dangerous. Because the candles are bigger, they are harder to jump over. Also, the candles won't give you a boost up, unlike the cacti. Dogs Dogs are hazards in Super Treadmill. Appearance They are brown coloured dogs with red eyes. Game information A brown dog that will run onto the screen off-screen. They will run and jump when necessary. Hazards and falling boxes will kill them. They are hard to avoid, and they can come one after another for a certain time. If a dog attaches itself to Billy, the player will get slowed down, and will be instructed to press the left and right arrow keys to escape. The player can still jump, and sometimes walk when the dog is on Billy, but they walk slower if they are capable of walking. If Billy can't walk, he can get farther when he jumps. The dogs can only be killed if Billy jumps and lands on their head. This is similar to killing certain enemies in Super Mario Bros. Young dogs Young dogs are hazards in Super Treadmill. Appearance They appear smaller than the dog. They are white with brown patches and ears. Game information A Younger version of the usual Dog. They will not bite, or latch onto Billy, but instead will drop Poop. The Dropping is very dangerous as Billy will be stunned longer if he touches it. Like the usual Dog, they can be killed when their head is landed on. Interferences Interferences are hazards in Super Treadmill. Appearance Its appearance is like a normal TV blip. The screen turns gray and grainy. Game information When interferences occur, the screen will turn light gray, and the game will get slow. This is good when the Treadmill is moving very fast. Bombs Bombs are hazards in Super Treadmill. Appearance Black coloured bombs that drop onto the screen. Game information They explode seconds after being dropped, and except for the edges of the screen, the entire screen will turn white. Billy will also get stunned if he lands on the bomb, but not if the Bomb detonates. AV screen AV screens are hazards in Super Treadmill. They are probably the most dangerous hazard in Super Treadmill. Appearance At certain points in levels, the screen will turn completely black, with the letters "AV" in green at the top right of the screen. Game information In early levels, it lasts for less than a second, but in later levels, it can last up to three seconds. This can be very dangerous because the player could be doing something, and once the "AV" is over, they could have fallen off the screen. The player can still control Billy while the AV screen is on. This could be a reference to older games. Birds Birds are hazards in Super Treadmill. Appearance Birds appear as a blue or brown bird in a cage. Game information Once the cage lands on something, a bird will fly out. The bird is usually placed at the top of boxes, usually hitting Billy when he jumps. They can be hard to avoid, as they come out so quickly. Yellow bird Yellow birds are hazards in Super Treadmill. Appearance Yellow birds appear as a yellow bird in a cage. Game information They act exactly the same as usual birds, except they fly out of their cage faster, making them more dangerous than the blue or brown birds. Barbecue Barbecue are hazards in Super Treadmill. Appearance A gray Barbecue. Smoke is seen coming out of them. Game information They will burn Billy if he lands on them. Billy will not actually be stunned, he will just move slower. Banana peels Banana peels are hazards in Super Treadmill. Appearance An empty banana peel. Game information When stepped on, Billy will slide for seconds at his normal running speed. This can cause the player to fall off the sides of the screen or bump into objects. Category:Lists Category:Hazards